


Hey Dad (Founding Fathers)

by OkamiOkuri



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly kill me im terrible, Just some wholesom stuff, Kid Daryl Dixon, M/M, i guess, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiOkuri/pseuds/OkamiOkuri
Summary: So this is my first fic ever. Ugh just kill me now, if there are any mistates oh well i tried.Daryl is basically asleep and he talks to his dads.I dont own any of these characters or the story line by JamesJohnEye! Make sure to check them out as their stories are amazing!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hey Dad (Founding Fathers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesJohnEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJohnEye/gifts).



When Daryl opened his eyes he was met with a green fence surrouned with barbed fencing, protecting it from the oustide world. Looking around he catches sight of the prison, standing tall as it once did before the Gonvenor came.

Getting up Daryl wonders aimlessly taking in tge peacfullness around him.

"Hey, bud" A familliar voice calls out to him. Daryl startles jumping around to find the voices source, only to be met with a sight that almost brought him to his knees. 

"Shane" He breathes out, shocked, before sprinting into the mans open arms, almost expecting to pass right through, only to be taking into Shanes warm embrace. He clings to him desperately, never wanting to let go.

Shanes name continues to fall from Daryls lips as tears build up in his eyes. Cautiously Daryl stands back a little to get at look at the mans face. Shane just looks down at him with a soft smile on his face.  
"Hey kid, how are you doing?" 

Daryl just continues to stare up at Shanes face shocked, before breaking out in a huge smile,

"I seem to be doing better than you pig" as he says this a smug grin fall on his face at the reaction it gets from Shane, the man just half heartedly swatting at his head before pulling him back into a fierce hug.

Shane brings his face down to Daryls shoulder. "God I've missed you" Is blown onto Daryls neck making him sqirm a little. They stay like that for a good few minutes before parting, walking down along tge yard, Shane then sitting down on the grass. 

"Come one Der" Shane says as he pats the ground next to him. Daryl lets out a huff before settling himself down, picking at his nails as Shane starts talking.

"Its been awhile since we have talked, huh? You've grown so much from the little feral kid who hid behind his father at the Quary, glaring at anyone who even looked at you." At the words said Daryl looks up at the man who he has grown to love and think of as his dad. looking back down quickly before the man can catch his gaze. " Glenns told me a lot about whats happened and whats you've done, how you have protected everyone in our family" Shane pauses before looking down at him. "I am so proud of you" is said, making Daryl jerk and turn to Shane, shocked. He searches the mans face for any traces of a lie, not finding any, he leans into Shanes space, laying down on the mans legs. They stay like that for a while, Shane carding his fingers through Daryls hair.

"So, Daryl i hear you have a boyfriend now." At those words daryl shoots up with the most horrified look on his face, as Shane just looks down at him with a smug expression. " He better be treating you right, or I'll castrate him for you" is added with a wink only making Daryls face heat up.

"Tell me about him Dare" Shane adds with a soft nudge. Daryls takes a breath before building up courage.

"Well, his name is Taiwo, hes from Washinton, he has a twin sister and he likes music" He says with a shrug at Shane who roles his eyes at the boys antics.

"Fine whatever, tell me you been on any dates yet?" This caused Daryls face to go beet red, remembering all tge different times hes spent with Taiwo.

"He took me to an art museum in Washinton once, we just sat together, listening to muaic and talking. He watched me draw and let do stay for as long as i wanted" He said a small smile on his face as he glanced up at Shane to catch his own expression.

"I'm glad to hear that, he sounds like a great kid" Was said, a soft smile on Shanes face, before becoming sad. " God, i wished i was there for everything thats happened, i wish i could have helped you through everthing" Shane holds Daryls wrists, this fingers caressing the old scars docorating his skin. 

After Daryl takes in those words he frowns, looking up at Shane " Your not really hear are you?", Shane shakes his head softly before saying " No, and before you ask , no your not dead, its just a dream. I wanted to see you and talk" 

"We all did" Another familiar voice apears on he has longed to hear and dreaded at the same time.

"Glenn" Is whispered out before Daryl turns around to see him in all his glory, standing tall with his signature baseball hat. His soft goofy smile adoring his face as he comes closer, grabbing Daryl into a hug, holding him close. They end up staying like that for a while before breaking apart, thay sit on the grass together with one another, talking, laughing and crying. It seems like hours pass by, they are now in a corfortable silence, Daryl sat inbetween the two as the sun starts to set. He looks up to find sad expressions on their faces, frowing he starts to open his mouth but is interupted by Shane. "Its time to say goodbye Daryl" those words broke Daryls heart, he didnt want to say bye to his da-to Shane and Glenn.

Hes about to protest before Glenn speaks."We will talk again Daryl but only when you need us, however right now you need to wake up and help Maggie with Hershel. Protect our family".

Daryls eyes start to tear up, he looks down at his hamds, balling them up into fists. He looks up at them both saddly knowing he had to say goodbye to them. " I dont want you to go" Both Shane and Glenn wrap him into a hug at those words, holding him tight. 'I know' and 'Its okay' are whispered into his ears. Once they pull apart they look down at Daryl softly.

"We love you so much daryl" 

"Same, I mean I love you to"

As the world seems to go darker he ups up at them both with tears in his eyes before hugging them close. 

" I love you dads, i love you both so much" He states, desperately trying to old onto them. He never gets an answer as they are already gone and hes in his bed.

Theres a faint knock at his door before Maggie walks in, Hershel on her hip.

"Hey hun, can you watch Hershel for me, some people from OceanSide needed to discuss trade" She sounds tired as she looks down at daryls face.

Remebering what Glenn had said to him he looks up at his mum with a small smile. "Sure mom, i dont mind" he says before grabbing his baby brother, telling him about his amazing dad.


End file.
